


Chrysalis' Journal

by TheBestGamer



Category: Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Gen, Journal 3, My First AO3 Post, No characters from Gravity Falls make an appearance, One of the Journals is in Equestria, Post-Gravity Falls, SPOILERS FOR MY LITTLE PONY, The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: SPOILERS for the 9th SeasonFirst she was defeated in Canterlot, then she lost her hive and finally the clones she made of the ponies who ruined her life turned on her and got turned into pieces of wood. Chrysalis hasn't had the best luck ever and when things couldn't get worse, she finds out that Twilight and her friends will soon be the new rulers of Equestria.Seems that nothing will ever go her way, but it will all be worth it soon, hopefully. All she can do is come up with the next plan and it all starts with a mysterious journal she found in the Everfree Forest.





	Chrysalis' Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction on this site so I hope this will be alright with you guys.

She couldn't believe any of this, the group of ponies who ruined her life would be the new rulers of Equestria. To her this was a nightmare as she thought that she was the one who was suppose to take over the kingdom with all of her servants who betrayed her for those very same ponies. Though she has yet to confirm it, she also wonders if the the leader of the group, Twilight Sparkle, will allow her student, Starlight Glimmer, to rule alongside them,

That very thought made Chrysalis' blood boil. They made her into a homeless creature scrounging up berries and fruit, while also risking being attacked by Timberwolves. Sure she could make herself look like one of them but she could only use so much magic until she collapses from exhaustion and even then she has to search for various caves to sleep and/or get out of the open when it starts raining.

To make a long story, Chrysalis hates her new life.

Now with the news about Twilight and her friends taking over she can only have suspicions that her life will soon get worse. It was times like this that she thought to herself maybe she should've taken Starlight up on her word and accepted her friendship, but her stubborn pride had to get in the way. Chrysalis just know that once Twilight is in control she will send pony after pony and beyond that to search for her and she will be caught in no time at all.

Looking up at the sky as it starts to get dark Chrysalis sat down on the ground and sighs deeply. "Well that's it then," She said to herself. "There's nothing else I can do. Fine then, they win." She trails her insect like hoof on the ground as she keeps contemplating on what's going to happen next. "All I wanted to do was save my subjects from starvation and this is the thanks I get."

" _You can be the leader your subjects deserve._ "

Chrysalis remembers the words that Starlight Glimmer said to her right before she left swearing revenge on her. "Why did I have to say that," Chrysalis asked herself. "Now they're going to do to me what they did with that centaur and unlucky filly from that school."

She kept tracing her hoof on the ground that she didn't realize that she was digging right into it. She was about to call it quits and go back to the cave she was currently staying in until, after a few minutes of digging, she felt something. Chrysalis looked down and saw something that wasn't completely buried but was covered enough to be missed upon by any creature passing by. She got back to digging until she could get a grip on the object in the ground.

After getting rid of some of the dirt and moss, using her magic, she levitates the object out of the ground and removes the rest of the dirt. After removing the dirt she saw that the object in her magical grasp looked like a book that was all torn apart withered away. Well being in the ground for Faust knows how long could do something like that to a book. Thinking that it was nothing important she put it back down and started walking away, though after a few feet away she turned back at it for some reason. After looking for a few seconds she used her magic to bring it with her.

" _Not sure why I'm bringing this with me,_ "

* * *

After some time she made it back to the cave she was staying in for the night and not a Timberwolf in sight, hopefully. Chrysalis felt exhausted though even though she's been out all day she didn't have any food to show for it. The only she had with her was the book she found in the dirt. Curious as she was she decided to take a look at the words written within it.

She started flipping through a couple pages and she has noticed that this book must have been a fictional novel for none of it made sense to her at all. First she noticed that this book must a been made after the one that wrote made others since she saw that it talks about something that happens after other things that happened and as she kept looking the more confused she got.

"This is nothing but junk," Chrysalis said as she put the book down after reading several pages. "Looks like I grabbed you for nothing." She looked outside wondering if she should throw the book out or put it back where she found it but as she looked she saw that it was completely dark now and that meant that more Timberwolves and other creatures out there by now. Not wanting to deal with any of them at the moment she decided to keep the book for now and get some sleep.

Laying down on a bunch of leaves that she gathered she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. However, she took another glance back at the book she grabbed and scowled turning away from it.

.............

Chrysalis doesn't know how long it's been but she knows for sure that she's not getting any sleep anytime soon. Tossing and turning she finds it even harder to try to rest her eyes and she's not sure why this was happening. Taking a look around she laid her eyes back on the book she deemed useless. Was she thinking about the book.

" _No quit thinking about it,_ " Chrysalis thought as she turned back around. She can feel her eyes getting restless and yet she still can't find it within her to close them. She really was thinking about the book. What was in it that made her this curious. Letting out a frustrated grunt she got up from her makeshift bed.

Gathering up the leaves she put them all in a pile in the middle of the cave. Knowing that she isn't going to get any sleep she used her magic to set the pile of leaves on fire so she could see. Chrysalis grabbed the book with magic and started flipping through it starting from where she left off.

As she read she saw that it was written as some sort of journal by some creature who has some weird obsession with weirder looking creatures that is native to his home that not many others see. Apparently he was using these creatures as a form of study. She also read about the author having help from this super powerful entity to find out why they exist. As she kept reading she started getting more and more into what they were saying.

The journal she was reading seemed to have been written by other creatures as well but they all say the same thing, that the creatures and other odd things in the book are from other dimensions. She didn't know how long she had been reading but she didn't stop until she got to the end where she she saw something about this book that made her think that this things in this book is for real. How this book came from another world after being thrown into something called a bottomless pit that led to either other worlds or back where it came from.

The most interesting thing in the journal was that it talked about a portal to other dimensions that can be built and a page in this book actually had some blueprints on how to build it, but it cuts off which gave her more evidence that this journal comes in a set. It wasn't until she finished the book, which took the duration of the entire night, that she finally stopped and for the first time in a while she started smiling the same evil smile that she had.

If this journal is for real than maybe she can use the knowledge within it to help her take over Equestria once and for all. Other worldly creatures and magic, she couldn't possibly fail and where the author of the journal failed she will succeed. However, the problem is that she has only one and she need to find the others.

"Well what do you know," Chrysalis said putting the book back down near the fire that has long since burnt out and started looking for a place to keep it so no pony, especially Twilight and her friends can find it. "Guess it was good thing that I brought you with me after all. Thanks to you I now I have more motivation to keep going."

With her motivation set it she decides that now that the sun is up she starts looking for the other journals to begin her revenge on the ponies looking back at the journal she has in her possession. She only hopes that she can find them and if not than she will find some other way.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who owns Journal 3 that was released you can see at the very end of the journal it says that they threw it along with the other journals in the Bottomless Pit to who knows where.
> 
> Well it seems that Chrysalis found one of them and now she is looking for the others. So yes there will be more I just need to figure out how the story will go.


End file.
